VOX Box: Monster Mash 1
Characters * Natalia Mitternacht * The Question * King Marvel * Cyrus Gold Location * Fashion District, Gotham City, NJ * October 1st 2016, 0100 Local Time VOX Archive * Question: J'onn, you're not listening to me! I don't have five minutes! I need back up now! I've got Solomon expletive Grundy barreling down Loeb Bridge right now with a expletive vampire on his shoulder. I need a whole squad of Leaguers and at least four ARGUS support squads to lock the area down... and I need them yesterday! The moment they get into Gotham, I'm expletive. Do you understand that?! crackle, rush of wind, pause, click, click Hello, are you-? expletive! clatter Hey, hotshot! You just fried the circuitry on my car's radio. Next time why don't you land somewhere else? * King Marvel: lightning crackle, footsteps Impossible... Where's your car? * Question: I'm, uh, standing next to it? slapping metal Do you not see this big, bright yellow automobile between you and I? * King Marvel: ...This is your super-car? It's... one of those Ryde cars, like before Ryde was a thing. Why is this your super-car? * Question: scoff First off, it's called a 'taxi'... sigh under-breath: Damn millennials... second, I use it for undercover work. * King Marvel: Why? If it's for undercover work, don't you want to blend in? This thing stands out... * Question: No, it doesn't. * King Marvel: You said it yourself, it's bright yellow. Plus, who uses taxis when Ryde is a thing? * Question: Gothamites. Ryde's not really a thing here yet. * King Marvel: footsteps Fair point. You Gothamites always do seem to be behind the times. So what's the problem? * Question: Over there. See the big monster throwing cars around on the bridge? The one everyone's running away from? * King Marvel: Yeah? * Question: He's the problem. * King Marvel: That's Solomon Grundy! * Question: Yes, it is. trunk opens, footsteps, clatter * King Marvel: We need more than just the two of us! We need like a whole squad of Leaguers! * Question: That's what I told J'onn... clatter * King Marvel: whistle That's a lot of guns. Wait, these can't be legal... Do you have a permit for these? * Question: Are you going to arrest me if I don't? * King Marvel: Uh... Yes? * Question: Then click, energy weapon thrum yes, I have a permit. clatter * King Marvel: Wait... What're those? Wooden stakes? * Question: Don't worry about it. slams shut, footsteps I have a permit for those,too. * King Marvel: footsteps Okay... uh... I've never tussled with Grundy. What's the trick to taking him down? * Question: Hit him hard... Hit him a lot... Don't hold back. He's basically a zombie. So don't be afraid to hurt him. door closes Tear his limbs off and beat him with them if you have to. footsteps * King Marvel: Ew, seriously? footsteps Won't that like... kill him? * Question: He's already dead... and he always just comes back to life. footsteps I've seen Captain Atom disintegrate Grundy and he came back a week later. footsteps Don't be afraid of killing him. You might want to hold back, but I promise you he won't. * King Marvel: footsteps Okay... I'll give him everything the Power of Zeus can muster. crackle * Question: Good. This is where we make our stand. Right here at the end of the bridge... If he tries to jump over us, I'll need you to intercept him. We got to keep him on this bridge. It's a choke point and it'll help us multiply our numbers, delivering more damage to the big. He gets past us and we're looking at a hell of a lot more collateral damage. * King Marvel: Wait, is that a woman on his shoulder? Is that a hostage? * Question: In Arkham orange? No, that's not a hostage. That's his accomplice. * King Marvel: Oh, great... crackle Who's she? * Question: Natalia Mitternacht. AKA: Nocturna. Vampire. * King Marvel: Wait, a zombie and a vampire? Seriously? * Question: Got to love Gotham City, huh? * King Marvel: Do I need to be on the lookout for their werewolf friend, too? * Question: Nah, full moon's two weeks away. I think we're good. * King Marvel: ...seriously? You get werewolves in Gotham City, too? * Question: Do you not get them in... uh... wherever you're from? * King Marvel: Fawcett City... and no, not really. * Question: You guys must not have the ley line presence we have in Gotham then. We're infested with the supernatural. * King Marvel: Oh, we get plenty of supernatural. Fawcett's the Gateway to the Rock of Eternity after all. Very strong geomantic activity. Ours is just more limited to the occasional archdemon and crazy sorcerers... and of course, Black Adam and his crew. * Question: Huh... Sounds like a nice place to live. * King Marvel: Oh, yeah. It's great... Aside from mad scientists, killer giant robots, mind-controlling insects, and banjo-themed maniacs. * Question: Yeah, sounds like it. * King Marvel: Huh. * Question: What? * King Marvel: ...You're not going to ask me about the banjo-themed maniac? * Question: Should I? * King Marvel: Eh, most people do. * Question: Honey, I live in Gotham... If I need people to explain every time I heard of a maniac with a niche novelty, I'd never sleep. * King Marvel: ...Fair enough. * Question: I am curious about the mind-controlling insect, though. * King Marvel: Oh, yeah? That's Mis- * Question: Another time... Here they come. * King Marvel: Oh, right... POWER OF ZEUS! lightning crackle * Cyrus Gold: footsteps Let Grundy through. * Question: Can't do that, big guy. * Cyrus Gold: She have no face... how she talk? * Natalia Mitternacht: grunt, clatter, footsteps Ah, isn't that the Question? chuckle How you been, Renee? * Question: sigh I'm good, Natalia... But you call me that again and I'll see what this quantum destabilizer does to vampire faces. * Natalia Mitternacht: chuckle Fair enough... * King Marvel: whisper: She knows your real name? * Question: whisper: It's a long story... Another time, kid. * King Marvel: whisper: I don't even know your real name. * Question: Seriously, kid... * King Marvel: Sorry... * Natalia Mitternacht: Don't feel too bad, uh... I'm sorry, I recognize the costume but not the face. Which Marvel were you again? * King Marvel: King Marvel. * Natalia Mitternacht: Ah, well then, your majesty, there's no need to feel left out. Vampires are naturally adept psionics. Give me a moment and I could easily learn your name as well... * Question: Kid, avert your eyes... Don't look at her eyes. * King Marvel: Okay. * Question: ...or her boobs. * King Marvel: What? I wasn't- Oh, snap. I think I looked in her eyes. * Natalia Mitternacht: pause Huh... Usually this... What? * King Marvel: chuckle Yeah, I don't think so. Wisdom of Solomon shields my mind from psychic and magical influence. Nice try, though. * Natalia Mitternacht: Shame. * Cyrus Gold: Grundy confused. What happening? * Question: Grundy, this is your last chance. Stop your advance, turn around, and surrender yourself to Arkham Security. * Cyrus Gold: What Grundy do? * Natalia Mitternacht: Hold on, sweety... Give me a moment. sigh Question... Let us through and ho harm will come to you or your royal friend. * Question: You know I can't do that. * Natalia Mitternacht: Yes, you can. * Question: You're fugitives from ARGUS custody. You need to return to your cells immediately. * Natalia Mitternacht: You don't understand. They keep us in the Basement. You know what happens in the Basement? * Question: You think I care? * Natalia Mitternacht: They're doing experiments on us. * Question: In exchange for months off your sentence. Yeah, I know how Waller operates. * Natalia Mitternacht: No, not like that. Experiments against our will! * Question: scoff You're one to talk about violating others' free will. * Natalia Mitternacht: sigh This doesn't have to end violently. * Question: I'd rather it not... * Natalia Mitternacht: Excellent, then you'll let us through? * Question: Nope. Turn around and surrender. * Natalia Mitternacht: That isn't happening. * Question: Sorry to hear that. energy blast, body smashing into metal, thud * Cyrus Gold: No! roar * Question: Quick, you handle Grundy! footsteps I'm going to stake Nocturna while she's down! * King Marvel: You got it! crackle, lightning blast * Cyrus Gold: footsteps That tickles... chuckle Come here! * King Marvel: crackle, sigh STRENGTH OF HERCULES! crackle, rapid footsteps, whack * crack, whack, whack, feet skidding, smash, crash, whoosh, boom, rapid footsteps, smack, large feet skidding, scoff * Question: footsteps, energy weapon thrum, beep, beep, clatter, fabric shifting Sorry to do this to you, Natalia. clatter, sigh But I need to focus on Grundy and I can't have you pestering us. tearing, groan, stake piercing flesh * Natalia Mitternacht: shriek, blood spatter expletive you, Renee! groan Get this out of me or I'll- * Question: voom, energy blast, splash I told you not to call me that... pause Also, that was gross... I'm definitely needing therapy for that. energy weapon thrum, beep, beep Now for the big guy. energy blast, pause Okay, quantum destabilizer is much more effective on vampires. Good to know... Kid! Keep it up! I'm running to the car to get another gun! Don't worry! You're doing great! footsteps, distant screech Wait, what was that? wings flapping: multiple instances Oh, expletive me! footsteps Kid, forget Grundy! We got bigger problems! * King Marvel: skidding, crash, groan, cough Bigger than Grundy? What could possibly be bigger than Grundy? * Question: Look up. * King Marvel: pause Oh... Yeah... That'd do it. sigh Now what? * Question: footsteps We retreat and wait for the Justice League to respond. grappling * King Marvel: Whoa, what're you doing? * Question: I'm holding onto you. You mind holding on to me, too? * King Marvel: No, I don't mind at all, but is this the right time? * Question: scoff Relax, kid. I can't fly on my own. I need you to get me the hell out of here. * King Marvel: chuckle Oh, right... I knew that. * Question: scoff Yeah, well, you're not my type so just focus on getting me to that rooftop for now. * King Marvel: Speed of Mercury! whoosh Wait, I'm not your type? Am I too young? Not manly enough? * Question: If anything you're too manly to me. chuckle Now let me see your League communicator... Trivia and Notes * Story continues in VOX Box: Monster Mash 2. * King Marvel is not Renee's type because she's a lesbian. * Loeb Bridge is a nod to comic book writer Jeph Loeb. Links and References * VOX Box: Monster Mash 1 Category:VOX Box Category:Natalia Mitternacht/Appearances Category:Renee Montoya/Appearances Category:Freddy Freeman/Appearances Category:Cyrus Gold/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances